Love At First Fight
by Lil-BabYAnG3L
Summary: A fight that lead to a secret identity. A longing for a special someone that capture his heart in the middle of the battlefield.[repost]
1. Chapter 1

Summary :  
A fight that lead to a secret identity. A longing for a special someone that captured his heart in the middle of a battlefield.

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is the property of CLAMP. The plot of this story is property of Lil- BabYAnG3L. Inspired by a game/movie, that I have seen and played .

A/N: ... Author Notes  
" " ... Character Saying  
Italic ... Character Thought  
Bold and Italic ... Flash back  
... Scene / Place Change

Love At First Fight Rewritten/Repost  
By: Lil- BabYAnG3L

200 A.D

In the middle if a battle field on a hot sunny day, hundreds and thousands of Lis and Kinomotos soldiers slashed at each other furiously. Even though the soldiers on either sides were decreasing in numbers quite swiftly, it did not stop any of the talented fighters from fighting till their last breath in order to win the war. As the battle raged on and the deaths increased, the near end of war encouraged the warriors to fight till their last breath.

By noon the heat started to intensify, the smell of rotting corpses growing stronger than ever, mixing with the grotesque odor of steel traveling around the battlefield, and into the atmosphere. The putrid, foul smell made the air thick and hard to breathe, so that some soldiers almost died of suffocation.

In the field, a pair of amber eyes burned intensely with malice against the Kinomotos. About how they had intruded into the Li's land, and tried to take over it. He was known as Xiao Lang or Syaoran, the heir to the Li Empire.

Flash Back

"My Queen and Young Master Li, I have received a note from one of my men saying that the Kinomotos are attempting to take over the Li Land. The next day after the new moon, another message was delivered.

"My Queen we must do something about it or else we will not be prepared."

Said a mid-life man with snow white hair and blue sea orbs. A scar stood out to adore his face down his cheek as an extra 'feature.' (A/N: Adore where did that came from ... Eww...)

"Xiao Lang, he is right, I want you to go and prepare. I want you to show them what a Li is all about".

"Yes Mother, consider it done." Xiao Lang said bowing before leaving the room, the messenger to his left. What Xiao Lang and the Queen didn't notice was the evil smile that played on his face.

End Of Flashback

Syaoran jerked back into the present, his rich golden amber eyes flashing, chocolate brown hair falling discretely into his face, making him look ATTRACTIVE. His well built muscles flexed in concentrated hatred, a figure that would make any girl drool to be his. A/N: That me ... Lil-BaYAnG3L 100 Lol

As he turned around, he came face to face with Touya Kinomoto, the son of Lord Kinomoto. Touya looked to have a few years on him, but that didn't scare him one bit. Syaoran just gave him one of his famous glares, which Touya responded to with his own death glare.

"Well, well, I finally meet the famous Xiao Lang Li that everyone has been talking about." smirked Touya as he rose his sword steadily, ready to take action.

"Me too, it's a great honor to meet you." Xiao Lang said equally sarcastically, as Touya began to circle around Li and eye him like a hawk.

Xiao Lang grew bored just standing there waiting for his circling opponent to strike, so he took a slightly lazy swing, which Touya easily blocked with the flat part of his sword and backed up slightly.

"Not Bad Li." Touya came towards him again and swung his blade straight at Xiao Lang's head, but he moved out of the way before it hit him.

"Likewise, Kinomoto." Xiao Lang jumped in mid air and launched an attack straight for Touya, before his blade made contact with him. Touya made a move to his right to avoid the attack, but Xiao Lang was fast enough to swing his sword the opposite way to Touya's right and cut him on his left arm. Xiao Lang then landed on the ground perfectly on his feet, his sword by his side, Touya's blood lining the edge of the blade.

"It looks like you are holding back, Kinomoto." stated Xiao Lang with a grin on his face.

"You too, Li, how about we stop holding back and show our true talent." replied Touya as he turn around to face him.

"Sure." replied Xiao Lang with a smirk plastered to his face, determination gleaming brightly in his intense amber eyes. Absentmindedly, he wondered what his opponent would have in store, not knowing that Touya have the same idea as him.

(A/N: Sry guys but I'm stopping right here¦ and going to skip the fighting ...)

Not many minutes later, both of them were badly wounded, but didn't pay any attention to it. Both Xiao Lang and Touya kept at it, determined to win the fight, and make their country proud.

Touya eyed his opponent like a cat watching a mouse, and when he saw that his opponent didnt try to make a move, he launched his sword at him, but Xiao Lang bent backward.

Damn, even though he just a mere kid, he's good... Even I never met anyone this good and competitive back at home ... Shit! How am I going to get rid of him ... We been at this for hour and... It's getting nowhere... thought Touya to himself as he back up after the attack.

Shit he almost got me.. Better be careful next time ...

With a swing of his sword toward the Li soldier, he stumble backward and fall lifeless on the ground with a thump. Walking away from the body he look down over to where Li and Touya was fighting. With a smirk at the corner of his lips, he run down toward the scene.

"Shit ... Please let that not be whom I think it is..." Swore Touya as sense the familiar aura coming toward his way.

Xiao Lang, who took notice of his opponent discomfort and distraction, take the chance to take action. When Touya wasn't looking Xiao Lang took his sword and swung it straight at him.

"TOUYA, LOOK OUT!" yelled a soldier running down the hill toward them.

Before Touya even had the time to even think or act, he landed hard on the ground with a huge red mark across his chest. "Touya are you alright?" an emerald eyed soldier came running to his side. After making sure that Touya was not serious hurt, he got up and went stright toward Xiao Lang, and stood in front of him. Before long, the emerald eyed soldier launched his sword straight at him

"Enough of this, die Li!" He roared as he jumped and swung his sword at him.  
Xiao Lang moved before it hit him, then went beside the soldier and knocked him off his feet, bringing his sword to the crook of his neck. "Move and I will cut y ..."His sentence was cut short by seeing the young beautiful girl, with emerald green eyes and long auburn locks that flowed out like a fan behind her on the ground.

With her now on the ground, with his sword at the crook of her neck, he couldn't help but stare at her. When the emerald eyed girl saw that he kept staring at her a little idea formed in her head.  
So taking the idea to life, she first started by acting like she was about to cry. Seeing that he had fallen right into her trap, a smirk appeared at the corner of her lips.

As soon as he was distracted, she slowly went to grab her dagger that was hidden under her armor. When she got a hold of the dagger, she took it out and then stabbed Xiao Lang in the chest, watching as the dagger popped out of Xiao Lang back. Xiao Lang gasped as she ruthlessly pulled the dagger out of his chest. A/N: it on the right side, there isn't any way I am going to make him die he's like the MAIN CHARACTER got you guys there didn't I ?

When the dagger was pulled out, he then dropped on top of her. " YOU GAKI GET OFF MY KAIJU " Touya yelled as he went over to them and pulled Xiao Lang off of her sister.  
The one that he call "Kaiju" was his younger sister name Sakura. Sakura just sent one of her death glares at her older brother, and just let it slide.

"No I can't ... I can't let them win ..." Xiao Lang then got to his feet. When he saw that both of them were busy glaring at each other, he make a sneak attack behind the girl. When he was close enough he grabbed her around the waist and put his blade at the crook of her neck.

"Listen Kinomoto, do this if you don't want your sister's little neck cut. Listen well, forfeit the war".

"Why would I surrender to a gaki like you?"

"I'm not a gaki, I'm 20 for your information. Because you, Kinomoto just intruded onto the Li land and tried to take over it"!

"What would we want your sorry ass Li land for, we got our own land and it's better, where did you get that idea from?"

At that statement Xiao Lang was confused.

"Li, tell me something" came Sakura voice

"Uhhmm... sure" Xiao Lang replied as he let go of her.

"Did, by any chance was it was a guy in his mid-life man with snow white hair and blue sea eyes? With a long scar that runs down his left cheek?"

**Remeber to review**

**From: Lil- BabYAnG3L**

Sorry that i have to do this, but you all have to reread the whole stories again. But you guys know what it a bit different from the last verion. On the other hand it can still sound almost the same with a little change of this and that in the story. I hope you guy can for give me for doing this. Like i say some part was let's just say OUT OF PLACE. And i don't like it, it sound so lame. i guess i kind of hurrying typing the chapter.

Please Forgive me XD

**To: My Former reader**

Lynne102

lil cherry blossom wolf  
2 OVERLY obsessed  
lovegirl  
ffgirl-07  
Seraph van Bisaido  
DeathAngel-Lavenda  
SmiLe Of PuRe

-Lang-Fa-  
dbzgtfan2004

lidoOl ashun sweetii


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : A fight that lead to a secret identity. A longing for a special someone that capture his heart in the middle of the battlefield.

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is the property of CLAMP. The plot of this story is property of Lil- BabYAnG3L. Inspire by a game/movie, that I have seen and play.

A/N: Guys and Girls, I made a mistake in the last chapter say "Queen" for Xiao Lang Mother but it not. It suppose to be "Lady Li Yelan"

* * *

Last Time:

"Listen Kinomoto, do this if you don't want your sister's little neck cut. Listen well, forfeit the war".  
"Why would I surrender to a gaki like you?"  
"I'm not a gaki, I'm 20 for your information. Because you, Kinomoto just intruded onto the Li land and tried to take over it"!  
"What would we want your sorry ass Li land for, we got our own land and it's better, where did you get that idea from?"  
At that statement Xiao Lang was confused.  
"Li, tell me something" came Sakura voice  
"Uhhmm... sure" Xiao Lang replied as he let go of her.  
"Did, by any chance was it was a guy in his mid-life man with snow white hair and blue sea eyes? With a long scar that runs down his left cheek?"

* * *

Love At First Fight

After the battle, one of the Li men found the mid-life man with the snow white hair and blue sea orbs. With the scar on his face which went down his cheek. With no time wasted they found out that the man was Isamu Usagi, a spy from the Hiroshi clan. His goal was to try and destroy both the Li and Kinomoto clan's, so that the Hiroshi land can rule over both land, including theirs. A messenger was than immediately sent to inform lord Kinomoto.

When the lord was resent, both the clan went into a intense discussion on what both the clan was going to do to the Hiroshi Clan and Isamu Usagi. After a lot of debates, and arguments both clan came up with 1. A(n) allies between both the clan, 2. have nothing to do with the Hiroshi, and 3. hang Isamu Usagi (A/N: I know how lame !, can't think of a better one !)

-Japan- Kinomoto Land - four year later

Xiao Lang been training all morning since dawn, and now the sun was burning intensely hot. So putting down his sword on the round stone table, he than grab his green towel that were beside his sword, and wipe off the sweat that was rolling down his face. Than sitting himself down on one of the stone stood that surround the stone table.

Getting comfortable he close his golden brown eyes and enjoy the tranquility that enclose him. Reopening his eyes he took in all the things that surround him. His eyes stops scanning the place when it landed on a cherry blossom tree that stood out from the rest.

Seeing the cherry blossom tree Xiao Lang bring to mind an green emerald beauty, that he have encounter during the battle.

"Sakura" Xiao Lang said out to no body but to himself as a smirk touches the corner of his lip.

_Flashback_

_"Xiao Lang, it almost your 24 birthday ... "_

_But Yelen was cut by _Xiao Lang _sudden out blast "No Mother, I know where this topic is leading to and my answer to that is NO." _

_Xiao Lang then stood up and was about to leave, when his mother stop him._

_"Xiao Lang sit back down and let me finish what I was saying, and I bet you would love it". Yelen say with a smirk on her face._

_Listening to but her mother was saying, he sat back down. "Why do I suppose to LOVE anything you tell me" Xiao Lang retort dryly._

_Yelen just went on like she didn't even hear the statement that her stubborn, hard headed son have make._

_"Like I was saying early, it almost your 25th birthday, and you are to wed someone to claim your right as the leader of the Li clan". _

_"I know mother, is there another way, meaning I don't have to marry someone to get the spot"? said Xiao Lang hoping that his mother will say "YES"._

_"NO, and plus I already arrange one for you". Finish Yelen as a smile was display on her face. _

_Xiao Lang couldn't help but try to stay clam and control himself from exploding. _

"_Who is it this time mother"? _

_"Sakura Kinomoto" reply her mother at once, at the same time, a smirk touches her lip. _

_For a moment there he didn't even remember to breathe and when he finally comprehend what his mother just said a smirk appear on his lips. _

_End of Flashback_

Coming back to the present time, he saw Eriol, who was the last person he wanted to see. As he got closer he can see his Mischief grin on his face, and those mysterious sapphire eye, that always seem to creep him out.

"What do you want Eriol"?

"Nothing but to come and see how _my lilo cute cousin _is doing" reply Eriol as a smirk appear on his face.

"Whip that smirk off, or I do it for you" He snare back at Eriol, but he just ignore _Xiao Lang _remark and act like he didn't hear him. And continue to walk toward him.

"Look at what I got Xiao Lang " As Eriol wave the scroll back and forth in front of Xiao Lang. then sit across from him.

"What is it"?

"Not sure, here I read it"

He then open the scroll and read what was inside.

**The Letter:**

_Lord,_

_Li Xiao Lang, and Hiiragazawa Eriol, you_

_are invited to the Mask Ball_

_held by lord Kinomoto,_

_On the night of the next full moon _

_3 day from today._

_For the celebration of lord Kinomoto _

_Daughter_

_Lady Kinomoto Sakura _

_of her 22nd Birthday.

* * *

_

::The Day of the Mask Ball::

"We wouldn't miss for the world, Lord Kinomoto"

Just as he finish those word, there on the top of the grand staircase stood the girl he saw 3 year ago, still have the beautiful emerald green eyes and the long honey brown hair. The different was that she was older then the last time he saw her in battle.

As she came down the staircase, his eye couldn't help but follow her. When she reach them, she greeted her father and Xiao Lang, but her father than excuse him self. "How do you do, my lady. " Said Xiao Lang as he took her hand and kiss it. " I'm doing great, how are you, if I may ask, my lord"? As she gave him one of her sweet simile. "same as you, thank you for asking" said Xiao Lang. "You Welcome Sir" she reply

Touya seeing the look in both their eye, which he didn't like one bit, went over to them cut in between them. Sakura ignoring her brother glare, excuse herself and went over to her father side, who was getting a glass of champagne (A/N: I don't know if they have any .. but I'm going to put it anyway ! )

She was halfway there when, all the light went out, as the whole room went pitch black. Sakura, can feel people pushing, and shoveling trying to get out. At the same time, she feel someone grab her to them and, and than a sharp metal blade at her throat.

As the light came back on again, she turn her head and saw that it was Tai Hiroshi, "What are you doing here Hiroshi" Sakura sneer, along with an unpleasant look on her face, and on the other hand, struggling to get free from his strong hold. "Awe .. I'm hurt that you are not happy to see me, lady Sakura, but it ok with me.

Anyway wish you a Happy Birthday"! said Tai as a grin was on his face, but turn upside down when he hear her next comment. "It would have been a Happy Birthday, to me if you haven't show up" said sakura as, she kept on struggling to get free.

The crowd watch, and surround them, as both Sakura and Tai argue. Touya, Lord Kinomoto, and Xiao Lang Move closer into the crowd, until they saw both Sakura and Tai.

"Tai you damn mother fucker asshole, get your hand away from my sister, or else you going to regrets **_ever _**touching her". Threaten Touya, as he was hold back by Lord Kinomoto and Xiao Lang.

"Calm down Kinomoto, I have a plan, if you don't you going to mess it up". Xiao Lang said, at that Touya started to calm down, and see what he got in mind.

Touya then saw that Xiao Lang, stated to back up into the crowd and disappear. _What is that kid, up to? _Touya wonder, as he turn and leave.

"Calm down Kinomoto, I have a plan, if you don't you going to mess it up". I told the older Kinomoto. "What I'm going to do is sneak up behind him and, take him by surprise". I told him and also " for you as soon as you see me disappear into the crowd, you go and get the guards". Touya look down onto me and give me one of his dark glare, which I gladly glare back. "What make you think I take order from a gaki like your self" he reply darkly. "How about, if i told you that your dear sister life is on the line, and it better than doing nothing"

Touya, couldn't do anything but did what he was told. Looking up to see the Hiroshi dude having his baby sister, making him want to tear the dude into tiny little piece, and than feed to the wild dogs. Still can't believe he, himself is taking an order from the gaki.

When Xiao Lang, was close enough, he went first and grab the dagger, since he didn't wanted to bring harm to lady Kinomoto. Tai, let go of Sakura and strike back at Xiao Lang. But he move before the punch landed on his face. Tai than seize the dagger out of Xiao Lang grasp, pushing him out of the way. Went straight for Lord Kinomoto, Sakura who, saw what was coming toward her father.

Went and place herself, in front of her father. Closing her eye, and wait fir the sharp metal blade, to make contact with her skin. But it never came, confuse she open her eyes, and saw that the blade of the dagger was and inch from her throat, And also, that Lord Xiao Lang Li hand was, griping onto the sharp metal blade, from coming toward her, as his blood also line the bottom of the dagger, with some drip onto the floor.

Xiao Lang, than let go of the metal blade and did a high kick, and kick Tai in the chin, as it sent him flying across the ballroom. He stood up, and wipe the blood on the side of his lip, with his hand. Just as he finish dusting himself, Touya walk in with the guards behind him. As they march in, the people around make way for them to walk by.

Before the guard reach him, he threaten "Sakura, your MINE to beinging with, and will end up beinging MINE, also ... " as he being to slowly back up toward the window to his right " ... I'll be Back for you, Lady Sakura Kinomoto" as he jump out of the window smirking to himself

As Tai Disappear, into the darkness, Sakura recall on what he have threaten her _..."Sakura, your MINE to beinging with, and will end up beinging MINE, also ... " as he being to slowly back up toward the window to his right " ... I'll be Back for you, Lady Sakura Kinomoto" as he jump out of the window smirking to himself ..._

**A/N: I'm Back with Chapter 2 ... HOpe Yah like/love it ... **

**I know it been a long time since i last update the last chapter .. ::sweatdrop:: .. ! Please forgive me **

**i know it not that long, but i try mine best on it ..**

**Now Remeber to drop your Lilo RR ... Don't have to be long .. i could be just a Single word and i be soooooo happy**

**Love yah all .. till next time **


End file.
